The invention relates to an airbag module for being mounted on an instrument panel. The invention further relates to a subassembly comprising an instrument panel and such airbag module.
From the state of the art airbag modules are known that are arranged on an instrument panel. Usually they serve for the protection of a passenger in the case of accident and are arranged behind an exit opening provided in the instrument panel for the airbag. In the initial state the exit opening is closed by a flap portion of the instrument panel that releases the exit opening upon activation of the airbag module.
The airbag module usually includes a housing which may be trough-shaped and accommodates a folded airbag in its interior. On the housing also an inflator being in fluid communication with the airbag is disposed. The housing is disposed on the instrument panel below the exit opening so that upon activation of the inflator the deploying airbag can exit through the exit opening into the interior of the vehicle.
In the previously known airbag modules disposed on an instrument panel the housing has two functions. On the one hand, it acts as pressure canister which absorbs excess pressures occurring upon deployment of the airbag. On the other hand, it serves for retaining and fixing the inflator. For these reasons it is necessary for the housing to exhibit rather high rigidity.